


Blue Exorcist- Start of "A Hell'a good time"

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Blue Exorcist-"Hell'a Good Time" Series [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AZ is better than Y/N to me, All of that Y/N crap annoys me, Even if their is no lemon here!~, Have your daily dose of fluffy sinners, Majestic demon lord at your service!, May have some adult themes in the series, Multi, No reader is not an oc, Probably not in this specific begining right here, Will have multiple endings~, You can summon Satan wolf!, can't wait, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: God. What have I started...
Tried to make it feel like you were in it <3(Sorry if I have failed...)





	1. Just started, sorry the first is small :<

All you could do was run.

Crimson stained your vision as you ran to the nurse's office.

You didn't know how. You shouldn't of been able to do such a thing.

Your familiar... was Satan.

"Witch!" "WHAT THE FUCK?!" You watched your friends cower in fear at the summon you had just done.

You looked down at the beautiful silver wolf emanating blue flames. 

He looked at you with curious gleaming eyes.

"Child, how did I end up here?" He seemed to ask in a strangely calm and smooth voice, well, for a usually enraged demon lord.

Your teacher had ran off to call for backup, and you just sat next to the ruler of Ghenna.

"..." His head turned toward you. He felt a pair of hands run down his neck, much to his surprise. He wondered how the girl did not burn.

"...What... a nice little wolfy." You had said, letting the silk of his fur caress your hands. You had no fear what so ever. If you could summon Satan, maybe you could even save him too.

Yukio had rushed into the classroom, gun in hand.

"AZ! I would advise you tear the paper immediately!!!" He shouted at you, even if you were right next to each other.

The wolf's ears flattened. He could sense the feeling that something dire would happen, most likely resulting in him leaving Assiah once more.

He did not want to leave yet. Not when Yuri had sent him such a lovely gift.

He had found his sons, not only that, but this strange girl.

You had stood up, releasing your mighty familiar from your grasp. You turned to Yukio and walked toward him.

You went to touch his face, when he lodged a bullet in your shoulder, seeming to snap you out of it.

Your eyes widened. 

"Sorry, my beautiful wolf, but we must part ways. Now is not the time to ally yet." Your mouth spoke, unwillingly and dazed from blood loss.

"...Yuri." Said the wolf out loud, causing chills to run down his Son's spine.

Yukio widened his eyes as he watched you tear the paper. Drops fell from your eyes and he immediately regretted shooting you, but you were a threat.

He only followed as you run off, everyone else still petrified from the blue flames your pup possessed.

You went strait toward the nurse's, when you bumped into someone.

"Hey AZ whats-"

"RIN STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Shouted your stupid unwelcome tail.

You kept running, you had to.

Run. Run. Run. 

Rin also started following, not even glancing at the dark red blood you had left on his chest.

You pulled out the key that 'Sir Faust' had given you.

You opened the door of a nearby building, heading strait to king Samael's office.

It would only be a matter of time before the sons of Satan would catch on, so you frantically knocked on the door, still losing blood.

The office door opened wide, to the annoyed expression of the headmaster.

It quickly changed when he saw how unruly you looked.

He brought you in, locking the door behind him. Summoning some bandages, he removed your blouse, looking away at your exposed flesh.

"D-don't worry about that right now... just h..help..." You said, getting even more tired by the second.

Once wrapped up, Mephisto made sure to put you somewhere a bit more comfortable, not knowing how you got into this predicament or why.

You don't really happened after, only that you were out like a lightbulb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amaimon watched over the sleeping girl, though his brother had little faith in him.

"Harm a single cell on her body and I send you somewhere far worse than Ghenna and Assiah combined." Amaimon only nodded, not really caring about his brother's weak threats.

Amaimon had to many questions. He was growing impatient by the second,

'Why is she here? Why is she wounded? Why does brother care so much? Does she like candy? Why must I watch over something thats gonna die anyway?' Were all questions on his mind.

He was caught by surprise when you shifted on the pink couch.

"Huh. Such a strange little human you are, moving after such a fatal wound." He said with a monotone yet present curious tone.

He chuckled at how weak humans were.

You would show him what is really SO funny...


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you all healed up now? Can we play now? I want you to play with meeee!!! Be a good pet!"

"Fight me." Was all you said. 

Amaimon was annoying you, so you challenged him. You knew you were going to regret it, due to the fact you had only become an exwire a few weeks ago. You had no fighting experience whatsoever, and the worst part about that is he is no ordinary demon.

"Of course I want to play!~" He was giddy with excitement.

He teleported you to the arena, and for some reason, your class was there too.

Oh. You had class right now. That's why.

"CLEAR THE ARENA OR I WILL DO IT MYSELF!" Shouted the impatient earth king, while the weird teacher listened, removing the giant toad things from the battle grounds.

Sure, your whole class was a year more experienced than you, so they knew the names of demons, unlike you.

Everyone watched in fear as he grinned.

"Don't worry my pet, I will keep you alive. I want to play with you more after this.~"

Then, he attacked. The earth crumbled below you, and sharp stones scraped at your arms, making you bleed.

As your blood splattered on the ground, it circled around you, creating a huge black pentagram.

It transferred onto your skin, crawling up your legs, shredding your clothing and coating your body, black claws laced with blue ribons of flame.

"My my! The pet is trying to be the tamer!~"

Then HE spoke to you.

"Child. Rely on me. Let me use this power." You chuckled, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My my! The pet is trying to be the tamer!~"
> 
> Then HE spoke to you.
> 
> "Child. Rely on me. Let me use this power." You chuckled, and everything went black.

You chuckled lowly, the demon making it's presence very clear from within you.

You just watched from within your dazed state as warmth caressed your body, as if someone was holding you.

Your blood turned an unruly shade of blue, and you could feel your body changing.

"You give me life."

His words echoed throughout your infinite void of black.

How could the demon ruler's voice could be filled with so much...dare I say... love?

But, that love most likely wasn't directed toward you. 

It never is.

Laughter was bubbling in your chest. The anger soon turned to hate.

your body cackled out a roar, glaring daggers at Amaimon to the point his left cheek was sliced under your gaze.

...And you let it all out.

"Do you think I wanted this...?" You started, the warped tone filling the air.

He kept attacking, and you let him. You felt joy in every little scrap of damage he inflicted.

"If you continue on like that miss (Name)... You'll die!!!" Shouted the doctor class exorcist Shiemi.

You disregarded her, not caring about anything like that.

"Foolish girl. Satan wouldn't let his favorite little teacup break so easily.~" You spat out at her, as Rin unsheathed his sword.

Amaimon stepped back, wanting you to test Rin Okumura.

He charged at you.

"Stop this!!!! THIS ISN'T YOU!!!!" He shouted out as he leaped in the air.

You glanced at him, and put on a fake shocked expression, making him falter.

"(Name)-" Before he could finish, one slap to the face and he was sent flying across the arena.

This time, it was Yukio's turn to flare up.

"My youngest is new to the flame. Try not to harm him... much."

Yukio shot at you, and you knew this all would end after only a few seconds.

"Y-Yukio.." You breathed out, dropping to the floor.

He was going to kill you.

His gun pointed to you as the blood dissipated, leaving you naked, everyone looked away as Yukio threw his long black coat over you.

"Who are you...?" He whispered as you blacked out.

 

(Dealing with a small bit of writer's block, I will update a few chapters between today and tomorrow)

(Meaning 1/15/17 to 1/16/17)


	4. Chapter 4

Yet again, you found yourself bedridden and barely conscious.

Why? Because you had turned into a scary she-demon and got shot at.

What else? The bullets were coated in holy water.

If it makes you feel any better, everyone is scared of you.

Great.

 

```

 

Slowly opening your blurry eyes, you found the sun's soft light drifting through the shades of the unfamiliar room.

Nobody was around, so you quickly slid off the bed, only to fall onto the floor.

You had to leave.

Picking yourself back up while ignoring the pain, you headed toward the window.

When you opened it, a horrible screech was made.

You flinched as someone came rushing through the door.

It was none other than Mr. Okumura.

You held your breath as you tried to scatter out of the opening, but he was to quick and caught your bandaged arm, causing all of your breath to release.

He tugged at your arm, making you wince as you lost balance and toppled over.

Laying on the floor, you couldn't really pay attention to what he was trying to say to you. Only that you felt...

Pain.

You went limp as you felt yourself being picked up, only clinging to his shirt slightly in your fists.

He carefully placed you on the bed, but instead of leaving, he sat at the edge of it.

"Can you speak?" He asked, and you opened your eyes once more to find stern blue-green eyes staring back.

You opened your mouth, making small raspy noises, until you finally croaked out "Sorry..."

He looked at you, as if he wasn't expecting that word, and he shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault..." He tried to continue, but honestly, he didn't know if that was truth or not.

You looked up at the white ceiling, then back at him.

"Yes it is..." You whispered out, trying to curl into a ball and hurting yourself in the process.

He stayed silent, hoping you would elaborate.

"You should just let me walk away from your life, Mr. Okumura." You tried to snap at him, but you sounded more like a lonely puppy.

"I agree with you." He said, making your heart snap into bits of sharp glass.

"But I don't agree either." He added, confusing you.

You looked at him, and his eyes quickly looked away.

"I don't understand you Mr. Okumura." you sighed out.

"I definitely agree with you on that one." He said, and you understood him that time.

He would never understand you.

He then told you the one thing that would keep you going.

"I won't ever hate you for this, (Name). I'm sure your not the only one to blame for this." He said seriously.

"Thanks... Yuki." 

His face went pink as he realized you addressed him not only by first name, but a nickname.

Then, Rin came into the room, being loud as ever.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!-" He continued to yell at you, and you stopped him.

"Hmm, I think I've heard that before. Oh wait, we all say that to you ALL the time." You spat out, effectively shutting him up.

Yukio sighed, his blush quickly leaving as Rin ruined the moment.

"Uh... If you don't mind me asking, where am I...?"

The two brothers looked at each other, then back to you.

"This is our dorm. For now on, you will be staying with us."

Life was going to become pretty hectic indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Amaimon was pretty injured, but at least this time he didn't have to become a little...rodent?

Sighing on his brother's pink couch, Mephisto continued to spew out swears and much yelling and it was really annoying.

"Brother, she wanted to play." He argued with just a monotone voice.

Mephisto's eyebrow twitched.

"You are such a handful little brother. You almost ruined my plans!" He waved his hands in the air creating a small "Poof" noise.

"As punishment, you will be cleaning up the arena." Said the demon king wearing a sadistic grin.

Amaimon hopped out of the window, going to get some candy.

When he got there, he tried to open the door, but it led to the broken arena.

He opened and closed it multiple times, and the same result each time.

He was about to pull the door off it's hinges, but then was greeted to a figure in the distance, already cleaning the arena.

He walked in, and the door closed behind him.

~~~

You looked up, only to see the reason for the destruction.

As you stared up at him while cleaning, you slipped, bracing yourself for some sort of re-injured injury.

It never came.

Cold arms were wrapped around your stomach, pulling you strait up.

He stayed silent, simply letting go and grabbing a broom.

You looked down, wondering why he was being so quiet.

"..."

You both continued to work.

"..."

He continued to glance at you.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry." 

You turned over to him, and his eyes were still on the objective.

You only smiled.

"It's fine." 

Then, he grabbed at you, running up to the side of the Arena.

"Stay up here. I can finish my work faster this way." He said, still with a monotone voice.

"But I-"

"It was my fault anyway." His voice faltered very slightly, and you smirked.

"I guess it was.~" You teased him, and he looked into your eyes.

He just shoved a lolipop in your mouth.

"Do not taunt me."

...

It was at this moment that you would never have any time to yourself again.

 

(The goddamned demon and his two little brothers are going to make you want to kill yourself.)

Different routes I have planned:

Rin Okumura  
Yukio Okumura  
Amaimon  
Samael  
Secret route!(Its Satan. Flamey wolfy.)


End file.
